


The Long and Hard Road Ahead

by BandieLove



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Begging, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Penetration, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underswap Sans, glowing dong, hint of danger, reader is female, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandieLove/pseuds/BandieLove
Summary: You only thought about all the good times you could have with Sans when you decided to take this road trip. Now, with the games played and the view seen, both of you are spiraled into boredom for the last leg of the drive. Sans seemed like the last person to be bored with, but he's not acting quite like himself. When you confront him, you find out he might have other ways to distract you.





	The Long and Hard Road Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with a new one-shot! (is this dead? oops)
> 
> Recently went to Atlantale, met a bunch of awesome peeps. we all now bug each other constantly. (and it's a beautiful thing really)
> 
> This was actually inspired by my drive to and from there. It kinda played out in my head when I was driving so, Iran with it and made it a real thing. 
> 
> The beautiful Arixese helped me with the editing. She also just recently uploaded a new work so go check her out if you can. 
> 
> On with the show!

You’re not sure how much longer you could survive the boredom. You were only thinking of the fun things that could happen when you wanted to take this road trip, not at all about the long periods of time where its just road and your body just trying to stay awake. You figured that your ball of sunshine boyfriend, Sans, would be plenty of entertainment, but you’ve honestly never seen him sit for so long before. He’s been just as bored as you since you switched off driving a little more than half an hour ago. 

You chanced a glance at him, his body leaning against the passenger side door while he rests his head in his hand; his elbow bent on the edge of the window. You hoped he was enjoying the passing scenery of trees and open blue skies. He’s always been a lover of the outdoors, since you’ve known at least. Heck, his love for space and stars told you he’s loved it even before, but, the lack of stars in his eyes told you he wasn’t his usual animated self. Only the soft glow of blue circles from his black eye sockets gazed out in the distance. 

A familiar song popped up on the radio while you grabbed some candy to shove into your face. You turned up the volume and slumped in your seat to try and relieve some pressure off your lower back. You never noticed the side eye Sans gave you as you sang softly with some candy stuck out of your mouth. You also never noticed the subtle shade of blue that crept onto his zygomatic arches as his inattentive mind wondered to what else your mouth could be doing right now…

That’s when Sans could have smacked himself for thinking such a lewd thing. Just because he was bored doesn’t mean he could be... how did his brother put it? Such a horn dog! He almost blamed it on the sexual innuendos from the song you were lip syncing to. His imagination went wild with the thought of your sweet voice coming so close to saying the suggestive lyrics.

“Sans, Baby, you alright?” you asked as you looking from the road to him.

Sans cleared his throat, afraid that his voice might squeak if he spoke to fast, “Ye- yes, Dearest! I’m just... getting a bit restless is all.” Sans blush got slightly darker at the thought of being caught thinking of things like that at a time like this.

You quirked a brow at him before turning your attention back to the road, “well… why don’t you find somewhere for us to stop on the GPS? We could, take a walk or something. Anything, really, to get feeling into my legs again”. You flashed him a reassuring smile, hoping he wouldn’t mind an extra stop.

“That’s… actually a really good idea.” Sans gave a little sigh of relief at the distraction you gave him. He smiled back at you before taking the GPS in his hands and looking for a rest stop. Or? Perhaps, a park? There was one in the nearby town the popped up. A couple laps around it could calm him down just as well as a cold shower would, and you did say you wanted to walk around for a bit.

He hit the directions for it and placed the device back on the holder for you to follow. The distance said fifteen minutes until arrival. Fifteen minutes he would have to keep his mind from wondering back to improper thoughts.

You watched from the corner of your eye as Sans slumped back into his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes down at his twiddling toes. Now, you’re sure you’ve never seen him act like this. Worry grew over you for your usual-cheery-boyfriend. You supposed his enthusiastic personality couldn’t keep up forever when nothing was really going on.

A robotic voice sounded from the GPS, telling you to take the next exit. You skimmed the layout of the directions to see your destination. You sent another beaming smile at him, hoping to get more of an earnest reaction from him.

“Oh, Sans sweetie! A Park is a wonderful idea! It’s such a nice day out, no point of wasting it all”.

Sans shot you a bashful smile of his own before concentrating back at his feet, the smile never really leaving his face.

*

Fifteen minutes later you parked in a lot next to an open field that was positioned in the middle of a heavily wooded area. The field only seemed to have a small play area for children near the center, and a walkway that winded in and out of the trees around it. You wouldn’t call it much of a park, but it was better than being stuck in the car for longer.

You and Sans made your way out of the car. Your legs felt like jelly from sitting for a long time, so you wobbled slightly as you stood up and tried to take a couple steps. Sans was at your side in a hurry and immediately held your hand in an attempt to keep you steady. You let out a little giggle as you braced your other hand against his shoulder.

“Are you alright, Love?” Sans nearly whispered to you with a hint of concern.

“Yes Dear, just give me a moment to let the blood start flowing again.”

Sans held you close as you made small steps off the asphalt and onto the soft grass. Heading a few feet closer to the trail around the park, you noticed how empty it was. Unusual for a nice day, but you guessed it was still early enough for kids to be in school and adults at work.

“Did you want to join me on my walk?” you asked Sans and you started stepping down the trail, sneakers kicking up the loose gravel that formed it, “Or did you want to get some more exercise than that?”

Sans’ mind betrayed him again as it took your words and twisted them darker than they intended to be. There was a glint in his eye as he shot you a small look, then shoved that thought away. He looked down to intertwine his fingers with yours before pulling your hand up to his face to place a skeletal kiss on the back of it, “I would be happy to join you anywhere, my dear.”

Sans always had his way of charming you, and it never grew old. A shy smile and a rosy blush crept onto your face before you turned, hand in hand, to continue down the path. You both made one lap around in silence, enjoying the sounds and scenery around you. Mostly just enjoying one another’s company.

The trail lead you two in and out of partially tree covered areas, and one area that lead you into a deeper part of the surrounding woods. You couldn’t even see the clearing through the dense trees. Only a few more minute walk lead you back out into the view of the field. Sans kept a slight smile on his face and looked straight ahead the entire time. The worry from before crept up on you again. You had hoped that getting out of the car would help him, but it seemed like nothing had changed.

Once you two started the second lap, you decided to speak up.

“Sans,” his eyes broke from the faraway distance he had to turn and look at you. You let out a small sigh as you pulled him closer to you and held onto his arm, your strides never stopping, “Are you alright? I noticed you weren’t really acting like yourself. Even now that we are out and about.”

Sans took his free hand and ran it up and down the back of his skull in a nervous manner, “I can assure you I am quite alright Dearest. I do have a bit on my mind right now, to be completely honest with you.”

The two of you started making your way into the wooded area again, “Oh, well you can always talk with me if you need to Sweetie, you know that right?”

Sans gave you another soft smile “Of course I know that! It’s just… I’m not sure how to exactly, express my thoughts right now. Well, I do, but it is too... complicated to do so at this moment.”

Your brows furrowed in slight confusion of what he was saying. What could have slipped into his head after few hours that could be so complex? “Well if we can’t discuss it now, then could you give me a hint?”

Sans stopped you in the deepest part of the forest and looked at you before his wide smile returned to his face. He let your hand go to grab you by the waist and pull you nearly flush against him. “Oh, My Dear!” you both closed your eyes as he nuzzled his nasal ridge against your own nose, “It might have to do with how I feel like I haven’t gotten to spend any time with you on this trip.”

You giggled, “Sans, I’ve been with you this whole time”

“That is true,” He tilted his head to push your foreheads together while gazing into your eyes with a half lidded look; a blue blush appearing again, “but I mean, I haven’t gotten any… alone… time with you.”

You’re own blush returned with full force as you took in his words. It all clicked into place. Him acting with such odd behaviour because he was... 

You thought back to your time spent with him during the trip. You guys didn’t have a lot of alone time together, but the times that you did were mostly used cuddling, sleeping, and traveling.

“Oh Sans,” you closed the distance and kissed him with as much passion you had in you. His arms wrapped you tighter to him and when you pulled your mouth away you breathed out a sigh, “I’m sorry. I’ve neglected you this whole time.”

“No! Not at all Love. I’ve had the most amazing time with you, even if we didn’t spend it… intimately.”

A smile spread on your own face and you were quick to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him into another wistful kiss, “You really are the coolest. Remind me to make it all up to you when we get home.” your words came out as a whisper on his teeth, and you fluttered your eyes at him as you pulled away to continue your walk.

Sans stood, stuck in awe for a moment as the stars returned in his eyes, before he even moved to catch up with you, a predatory smirk on his face as he thought of what's to come. He hoped a little fresh air would cool him down, but you only got him more worked up from where he already was. Now his only problem was to wait until the two of you arrived home and find a way to chase his brother out of the house.

He told himself he could wait, now that the promise of something to come was there. Even as you two finished your walk and piled back into the car, he was going to distract himself by driving the rest of the way. You tried to put up a fight by saying how it wasn’t fair to him since you didn’t finish driving your share, but he insisted.

“You said you wanted a nap right? So, now is the time to do it!”

You heard that familiar energy in his voice, and you almost sighed a breath of relief. Who knew all you had to do was promise sex to your love and their mood would sky rocket?

… that's a rhetorical question you’ll just keep to yourself.

With only a little reluctance you climbed into the passenger side and set the seat back to lie down while Sans set the GPS back to home.

*

Driving did not distract him. Not one bit.

Not with the pop radio station that was found only spouting so many songs about sex. Not when he could see you curled up on your side with that beautiful ass facing him. Not when he could trail his eyes over the curves of your legs leading up to the hem of your shorts, leaving little to his imagination of whats under them.

Hopefully nothing…

Sans shook his head of the thought and turned his face back to the road. Maybe driving wasn’t the safest choice to make. He couldn’t concentrate when you were such a distraction for him.

Sweat began to bead on his skull at the thought of that. The thought of danger. He didn’t want to admit to the thrill that shot up his spine, but he couldn’t ignore it. The control he would have, over the car, over you, all at the same time, it really did more to him than he realized. Once he could feel his magic collecting in his pelvic region, he knew he couldn’t wait another hour for home. He really needed some sort of stimulation now.

Maybe… just a touch? 

Sans took his hand off the wheel and lightly spread his fingers up and down your exposed thigh. You were always so soft. He loved the way your skin would mend and fold to his hands, how delicate and easy it was to leave scratches and bruises.

His soft caresses moved to tickle part of your inner thigh before moving to the curve of your ass. There his hands moved at a harder pace, feeling his fingers sink further into your plump flesh. 

You let you a small moan before slightly shifting in your seat, “Ugh, Sans, your always the best at massages.”

So, you weren’t completely asleep yet, but at least he knew you were okay with him touching you. He continued his movements, back down your thigh, on to the other leg, back up to your ass, all while you made more little noises for him. 

The magic in Sans pants was starting to form into a more solid shape. The tightness his own shorts caused made him to shuffle in his seat to find any relief. None came, but it caused him to ba a little more bold. His hand slowly stalked from your ass and over your hip. He slid it across the gap of your shirt and shorts, over your belly and closer to your core. You felt him playing with the waistband of your shorts, fingers sliding in, hooking around, like he wanted to delve deeper.

His hesitation made you sigh, but you’re glad he stopped. He shouldn’t be messing with you while driving. Sans pulled his hand away as you slowly sat up and turned your body back in your chair to look at him.

“Sans, Baby, what are you…”

Once you looked at him you really didn’t need to finish your question. His face was flushed blue, sweat threatening to drip down his skull, breath coming out in little huffs, all while a blue, glowing bulge was straining against the button of his shorts. He wouldn’t look at you while you took in his state; eyes focused on the nearly empty road and smile too giddy for his own good.

“Ah, umm… s-sorry Dear, just… just ignore me. I’ll be- be fine in a little while!” the constant stutter contradicted the calm tone he tried to use. 

Why was he trying to hide it from you? Sure, You teased him a little before but it seems like he was more pent up than you thought. You let out an annoyed huff at him before rolling your eyes, “Sans.”

He didn’t answer you. He could only give you the side eye before a snicker escaped his mouth. You were always so cute when like that. He always seemed so fascinated by the way your nose crinkled and the small indent on your brow formed when you furrowed them in agitation. Usually, those looks were more directed toward Papyrus, but he couldn’t count all the times he was on the receiving end of your glare. That happened mostly after there was a brief meeting of his hand on your ass.

Your own eyes narrowed at him. You didn’t want to play games right now, especially since he woke you from your nap, but you couldn’t just leave him like this and let him act like nothing's wrong. Apparently, the wait to get home was just too much time for him.

With one last sigh you unbuckled your seat belt and bend your knees up to the seat, “Sans, scoot your seat back.”

“Wh-what?!”

“Just do it babe, and make sure you can still reach the pedals.”

He did what he was told. After some maneuvering, you were facing his side with your knees on your seat. You bent over to his crotch with your own ass in the air to undo the button and zipper on his pants. A bright cerulean cock sprang free from it prison.

“What… What are you… oh…”

Sans sucked in a breath as you grasped his member. You looked up at his face and you slowly started pumping it. “Just relax Sans, Baby…” your breath ghosted against the head before you closed your eyes and took him into your mouth. Sans trembled beneath you, then all but collapsed into his seat.

He had his ways of swooning you, but you had your ways of returning the favor. Playing with him always seemed to get him worked up the most. You kissed the head before bringing your mouth fully over him again. You would swirl your tongue around him one way, then stop and continue the opposite way. Little things that let you explore him. You would do those over and over.

You hear Sans’ heavy pants above your head and feel one of his hands glide and grasp at your hair. The tension in his fingers want to encourage you as your head bobs up and down on him, but he doesn’t do more than hold on to you and moan. You wish you could look at him right now; see how wrecked he looks. You bet his face is the shade of blue you love, with drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. His eye lights are probably blue hearts by now.

You feel him swerve on the road, making you nearly choke on him. Pulling back to breathe you hear a car horn blare by. Scarlet covers your face in fear of being seen by a complete stranger going down on your boyfriend, but you look back and see the car speed down the opposite way not giving you a second thought. No more cars are on the road that you can see after that so you decide to dip back down out of window view.

“Sans, you have to pay attention,” you scold him as you pump your palm against his wet member.

“I’m sorry! You’re just m-making to too hard to focus right now!”

You take a moment to tease him with your hand as you giggle at his unintended pun. His brother seems to be rubbing off on him. Well, you know you certainly were right now. You end up laughing a little more at your own joke.

His eyes go wide at your laughter as he realizes what he said. Then looks down at you with a disapproved glare, “You know I didn’t mean it that way!”

Your hands flew to your face to cover up your growing laughter. His glare got more heated before he grumbled and shot his head back to the road and looked around. You managed to calm yourself down with deep breaths and a sigh. Still smiling you attempted to take his cock back into your hand but you were thrown back by the force of the car making a sharp turn. Sitting back up on your knees you looked out the window to see that he turned into a heavily forested roadway.

You gripped onto the passenger door and back of your seat for support as he sent the car down the winding path, “Sans! Where are we going?”

He wouldn’t answer you, again. He just kept his eyes on the road as they seemed to burn with a very mischievous grin plastered. Slightly nervous, you shimmied back into your seat and just looked at your boyfriend. 

He eventually turned his head to a clearing and made a jump towards it. The car was parked and turned off in the exact same moment. Before you could try and ask one more time what was going on, Sans was out the door and running around to your side. He didn’t even have the decency to put his dick away. 

Tearing open your door, he took a moment to loom over you. One arm propped against the side of the door frame and the other hand pumping his cock. His eyes were undressing and devouring you. He slid his tongue across his teeth and you couldn’t help the spike of arousal that shot down to your core.

You were trying to ask him something, but in that moment you couldn’t remember how to speak. It didn’t end up mattering because in the next breath, Sans had jumped on you. His mouth latched onto yours as he leaned into the car over you. He managed to tilt you so your lower half was extended out the car with him between your legs. In fear of falling over you managed to catch what you called the “fuck me’ bar by the passenger side door. You could laugh at the phrasing, if you weren’t so preoccupied with how Sans was slowly making a mess of you. His hands immediately found their way under your shirt while your own free hand worked under his scarf to scratch at his cervical vertebrae.

Moans and squeaking noises came from both of you as your tongues danced together and fought for dominance. He pulled his face away once he worked his hand under your bra to tweak your nipples. He now trailed kisses and sensual licks over your own neck and up to nibble at your ear. You felt his pelvis between your legs, the grinding motion causing some much needed friction to the one place you were craving it for.

“Mwehehe… you’ve been teasing me for too long now”

His breath was still hot in your ear as one of his hands dropped down to undo your own buttons on your shorts.

“Sans, B-Baby… we’re outside..”

“Yes Dear, hidden away, where only I can see you. Where only I can hear you scream for me.”

You felt him pull back to set his heated look on your face. He loved the look of pleasure that over took your features when he touched you for the first time. Your eyes dilated slightly and your breath hitched as he delved past your underwear to spread open the lips of your pussy.

“Oh, how do you always get so wet for me? I’ve barely done anything to you,” he traced a phalange around your sensitive bundle of nerves with that evil glint in his eye. The motion caused you to clumsily grind your hips to get more friction, but you only whimpered and threw your head back in frustration when his hand only moved with you, not against like you were hoping.

Sans took that opportunity to nuzzle his nasal ridge against your neck. Soon you felt the sliminess of his tongue and blunt edges of his teeth making slight marks over your neck and collarbone. A deep moan reverberated from your chest when his hand stilled from its teasing to gently push inside of you.

“S-sans…” your moan escaped your mouth as he relentlessly pumped his fingers. Your hands slid beneath his shirt to hook your fingers through his ribs. He made a pleased purr against your skin at the feeling of you groping his sensitive spots. Your eyes clenched shut as he returned the pleasure by abusing your core. He added another finger before curling them to hit that spot deep within you. Once he found it, his eyes lit up just the slightest and pumped harder and faster. He had you squirming for your release in just a matter if moments.

He pulled back to, once again, look at the bliss that contorted your face, “All those sounds you're making, just for me. Oh Love, how are you so amazing?”

The walls around his fingers began to clench in a familiar fashion, but he took it as a sign to slow down rather than bring you the sweet release you've been chasing.

“Sans! Please don't stop!”

“Oh, does my sweet want something?” his fingers slowed back down to a shallow thrust as his breath returned to your lips. He captured them before you could get another sound out. He wanted you to beg, but not in the way one would think. He didn’t want the embarrassment of degradation. He wanted to be admired in the way that he admired you.

He released your lips so you could breathe again. After a few shallow breaths, you hooked your legs around his pelvis and tooks his head into your hands to pull him as close as you could to you. With a half lidded gaze and a few strategically placed kisses your voice came out in a hushed tone, “Sans, Baby, I want more. I need more. I need you, please...”

A look of astonishment crossed his features as his eye lights became stars. They bore into your pleading face and his blue blush returned, he’s flushed almost as much as you were right now. His eyes morphed back into a heart shape as he pulled you close to him for a slower, passionate kiss. You could sense the deeper feeling behind this kiss than the hot, lust filled ones from before. This kiss had the familiar feeling of compassion and tenderness wash over you; the feeling you always felt for Sans and it made you giddy.

Sans caressed your face with the back of his hand as he panted on your lips, “Why don’t you turn around for me?”

Without another word, and with as much grace as you could muster in the confined space of a car, you flipped onto your front. You found footing on the bottom door frame while you bent your face over the seat, wiggling your ass slightly in his face. You felt his hand slide over the curve of it in a soft motion, then he grabbed the waistband and yanked your shorts and underwear down in one fluid motion. One leg managed to escape the clothing, but sans left the garment hanging off your ankle on the other foot. 

His hands traveled over your exposed skin with skeletal kisses chasing behind them. You would have guessed he would stop once he reached your core, but he continued his journey of affection over your back and onto your neck. You could feel his ever-hard cock rubbing against your entrance. The anticipation had you on edge, and it only grew as you felt his hands grip your sides to take control. 

Sans’ voice grew quiet to whisper sweet nothings nothings in your ear, “You are so perfect,” he began to push into you, "I imagined this, but I imagined it all wrong. You are far more beautiful in this real moment than you were in my fantasies."

His words spilled until he bottomed out into you. Only after a moment’s hesitation to see if you were alright, you nodded for him to continue. The soft rhythm he began with kept you breathless. He took his time to feel you completely around him; how you would shiver for him when he hit a little harder, and he heard your sigh as your walls relaxed more around him when he backed off after.

He had enough of the slow pace after a few minutes. He held a hand on your back as he straightened back up. One hand kept you down while the other guided your hips to his increasing thrusts. Your quiet whimpers became all out moans and near screams as his pace delved harder into you. At one point your head shot up and your eyes went wide from the sudden feeling of his cock hitting the sensitive spot he played with earlier. 

Your body wanted to jolt up but Sans kept a firm hand on your back, “Stay down, Love,”

You could only reply to him with compliance and gasping breaths. He found the angle to hit that spot every time. Your eyes gazed out at the surrounding trees as you let the pleasure take over you. You could care less that you were doing this in broad daylight in the middle of the woods. The car was rocking with you, and the sounds of his grunts and praises towards you were all you could focus on anymore.

“S-SANS! Oh, Baby, right there, please!”

A dark chuckle escaped him as he did what you asked, “Is my Love getting close? Good, I want to feel you cum on my cock.”

His words woke something inside of you as a few thrust later you snapped. You screamed his name as you felt a wetness plunge from you. He never faulted his pace though. He kept hitting you as your body spasmed, keeping you cumming until he himself broke.

“Sh-shit!” his warm release was shot into you with a final hard push. His eyes clenched shut as he rode out his pleasure. A moment later you felt him collapse onto you, kissing you where could reach and kneading your soft flesh.

You let the bliss drown out over you while you both caught your breaths. He was so warm over your exposed body and you felt so safe when he was close to you like this. Your eyes slipped close, exhaustion catching up to you from the nap you missed earlier.

The calm aura around you broke once Sans shifted over you. The feeling of his dick dissipated leaving you empty except for his release dribbling out. You tilted your head to peer at him as he gave you a dopey smile and kissed the top on you head. Backing off of you out of the car, Sans adjusted your clothing. He leaned against the door frame as you groggily shimmied your way back into the passenger seat. Your head hit the back of the headrest and you attempted to fight off the sleep wanting to take over. 

Sans reached over to adjust your seat belt around you and give a tender kiss to you forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t wait until home, Love.”

You gave a weak laugh in response, “I’m not.”

You couldn’t read his expression because your eyes would not stay open if you tried. But you hoped it was something of pride and care.all you could register at this point were the sounds around you. Your door closed, and his door opened. The roar of the engine starting then the sounds and bumps of the car driving over uneven ground. The reminded you…

“Sans baby? Next time, will you give me a heads up before we make a stop like that? I don’t know what I would have done if we were caught.”

You could hear the bashfulness in his voice, “Oh, umm, s-sorry it was just a… WAIT, NEXT TIME?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! drop a comment if you want. did i miss something? do you hate me now? am I a horrible person? let me know!


End file.
